saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Satoshi Kuroto
Satoshi Kuroto is an SAO survivor and a former Laughing Coffin member. His particular style of combat lead others to fear him as the "Hades Incarnate" for all the death he brought. He eventually created the REDACTED group in attempt to recreate what happened in SAO inside a new game. Due to his position as a former Laughing Coffin member, he was selected to test a Game-Breaker for Entity Burst Online. Appearance Real Life/SAO Avatar Satoshi has Heterochromia, meaning his eyes have different colors. His right eye is red, and his left eye is blue. His black and white hair is slicked back with gel, creating a spiky look. In SAO, he wore a black coat, a white shirt, black pants with a white camouflage-like pattern, white armored greaves, and grey boots with white armor. A set of white shoulder pauldrons and some white chest armor with blood red cracks worn over his coat act as extra protection. Like the rest of Laughing Coffin, Satoshi wore a skull mask to hide his face, though his Heterochromia usually gave away his identity as Hades Incarnate. He kept Thorned Shadows strapped to his back with a unique coffin-shaped sheath, Death's Saw strapped to his waist, and a secondary Sword Breaker dagger behind his waist. He carried a set of Throwing Picks with him just in case. Gun Gale Online Avatar Satoshi took note of Death Gun's appearance and created a similar avatar. He wore a black body suit without any sleeves, and bandaged his arms up entirely. Black fingerless gloves and a underarm holster harness are also worn, with a white skull mask that shares Satoshi's Heterochromia and emphasizes it with the glowing eyepieces. A gas mask is also integrated into the skull mask, hidden under the hood of his white zip-hoodie under a black leather jacket similar to ones worn by motorcyclists. The leather jacket has white camouflage patterns as an external detail. Thigh holsters connected to a belt hold extra ammo for his guns, with an armored vest worn over the bodysuit and under the jackets. He wears a set of white armored greaves similar to the ones he wore back in SAO, with piston-like additions on the outer sides of each respective greave; during his time in GGO, he ended up with battle damage and weathering on his armor, adding more to the menacing appearance he was seeking. After seeing Death Gun operate in-game, Satoshi decided to purchase the Metamaterial Optical Camo mantle to further hide his presence from the majority of GGO players. Entity Burst Online Avatar |-|Unarmored= Satoshi took parts of his SAO and GGO avatars, and compiled them into his current EBO avatar. He wears a white shirt, black pants with white camo patterns, white upper torso armor, a black glove on his right hand and a white glove on the left. Replicas of his GGO jackets, greaves, and an armored vest are worn as well, with the vest designed to match up with the armor already worn on his upper torso. The armor on his chest is designed to have bloody cracks running throughout it. A white skull mask is worn as well, now encompassing his entire head and having an exaggerated black-and-white spiked hair design. The right half of this hair design is black, while the other half is white and merges with the rest of the mask. In recent events, Satoshi has forsaken this mask and relegated it to his Scizor Hades armors. Due to a recent battle with Hunter Kasai, he now has a scar running through his right eye, which he kept personally. |-|Proto Scizor Hades= The Proto Scizor Hades unit simply adds an HP gauge to the chest armor and some additional armor. Activating the Unleashed Kerberus unit in addition to Proto Scizor Hades grants access to Level 3 and adds more armor to his already well-protected body and gauntlets that can discharge black flames. Advancing to Level 5 with Armed Wyvern and Proto Scizor Hades brings forth a winged jetpack-like backpack unit for flight purposes, a large sword to the right gauntlet, a ferromagnetic projectile launcher on the left gauntlet, heavily armored greaves with built-in flight stabilizers, and a flight helmet with a visor to keep wind out of Satoshi's face. |-|Scizor Hades X= When he equips the Scizor Hades X unit, his unarmored appearances becomes more mechanical and skeletal. The chest armor gains an HP gauge display, though the screen appears cracked and is colored in shades of black and dark red. He also gains asymmetrical shoulder pauldrons; the right one is piston-like and connects to a white plate that covers the right half of his HP gauge while the left pauldron is a simple rounded piece of shoulder armor that features small fangs. He gains white gauntlets with three small spikes, his gloves take on a more armored design, all his previous armor contort themselves into a skeletal appearance, and his mask changes. It becomes more skeletal, the teeth are replaced with a coffin-shaped filter, the right eye gains a red spiral pattern and a thin red screen over it with the remains of what appears to be goggles molded into the mask, the left eye gains a blue spiral pattern with a white iris, the white hair becomes more armor-like, and the right cheek area has a metallic tube connected to it from the back of the mask. Back armor with a mechanical spine that has pistons in it is equipped, connected to the chest armor via an armored harness which creates a collar around the neck. |-|Level 50= When using his Level 50 form, his armor changes vastly from its previous form. Black plating decorated in bloody red covers a bony-white undersuit, draping around his waist a sickly gold coat with rough, jagged tails. His arms gain the same black armor as his legs, this time with blood spatter all over it. His chestplate lacks a health gauge. Instead, a wild, distorted row of red lines runs throughout it from the now-black armored grate that connected to collar bone-like joints. His shoulder armor is bulky and spiked with the same sickly gold as the coat. Hints of red and black could be seen accenting the gold around it. Last, but certainly not least, is the helmet. Much like his previous helmet, it bears a spiky hair design and goggles. However, they bear the same sickly gold sprinkled throughout the rest of the armor, and the goggles do not appear to be damaged in anyway. They showed pale red eyes that sparked outwards, filling the black void that previously existed around the heterochromatic design of his Level 10 form. Instead of the previous mechanical zombie design, a spiked crown runs around the forehead of the mask, with a rather simplistic design for the remainder of the mask. Background Satoshi lived the life of a gamer. He was always looking for ways to upgrade his PC, and kept an eye out for any new games that interested him. His parents were relatively wealthy, and allowed him to get new games as long as he kept his grades up and helped around the house. His older brother often told him about all the evils and darkness in the world, and how they were inevitable evils. As a result, his views on life were rather cynical: he was very pessimistic and didn't trust anyone save for himself and his own brother. Even his parents weren't spared from this point of view; he saw them as nothing more than a tool for acquiring new games and PC upgrades. When SAO released, he became obsessed and forced his friend to hand over his copy to him. He entered the death game, and later found out the true purpose of the game alongside the other 10,000 players at the time. He decided now was the opportunity to kill whoever he wanted whenever he pleased wherever he desired. His PK status lead to him joining Laughing Coffin, where he earned his epithet "Hades Incarnate." The death game ended sooner than anticipated, and he awoke in a hospital. Satoshi joined a couple of hackers in an attempt to do something with his life, until he could obtain more VR gear. Gun Gale Online He joined GGO in an attempt to shoot away his problems and potentially earn money. He joined in the midst of the Death Gun crisis, and easily pieced together the identity of Death Gun. Satoshi was amused with the fact that a former member of his guild was attempting to recreate the satisfaction of indirectly killing someone through virtual reality. Regardless of his former guild-mate's intentions, he based his avatar off of Death Gun and trained himself with firearms. Entity Burst Online This game caught Satoshi's eye ever since the closed beta of it was announced. When it was released, Satoshi bought it and immediately began playing. He had carefully followed what Nexus Theory had released concerning EBO and the tech used to develop it. His hacker buddies devised a plan to recreate SAO, and Satoshi would be the one to execute the plan. He would become a Game-Breaker and bring forth a new death game. Personality Satoshi is cynical, as previously mentioned. He distrusts anyone and everyone, even his own parents and friends. His pessimistic attitude views life as meaningless and allows him to easily accept death. Sadistic and heartless, Satoshi shows no remorse for his victims. He creates various torture methods and has studied many ways to make people suffer. Tactics and practicality are very important to him. His manipulative and psychotic manner is hidden under the facade of a quiet, socially isolated, and mild-mannered man. His belief in "survival of the fittest" is great, and he's willing to sacrifice whoever and whatever he wants to achieve his goals. Ironically, Satoshi prefers to make eye-catching and stylish entrances before fighting. He believes greatly in his personal abilities, takes his time fighting enemies, and enjoys toying with his opponents. In addition, Satoshi is a master manipulator, allowing him to psychologically mess around with his allies and enemies. Underneath his cynical personality is an arrogant and selfish man. If you push Satoshi too far, he will break down and do whatever it takes to achieve his goals. Holding hostages or threatening to kill, nothing matters. Satoshi will do everything in his power to get what he wants, no matter the costs. And beneath all of this lies a dangerous god complex. Deep within his mind, Satoshi thinks of himself as a god amongst mortals, disgusted and repulsed by society itself. He views everyone as nothing but disposable pawns for his plans, or a step towards achieving his goal: the recreation of SAO within the game. His indulgence in killing people without punishment inside the death game was taken away once the game was cleared, and he hungered for such a stage once more. As he took steps towards resuming the death game, he made sure to take precautions by making himself immortal. This quest for immortality lead him to become even more mentally unstable, thus twisting his mind even further and cementing his god complex squarely within his head. Abilities Sword Art Online * Level: 92 * HP: 16500 Main Equipment * Small Sword (Starter weapon) * Thorned Shadows (One Handed Sword) - Dungeon boss ultra-rare drop, provides Unique Skill * Death's Saw (One Handed Sword) - Rare dungeon loot * Sword Breaker (Dagger) - Purchased from a shop Gun Gale Online Main Equipment * 2x Desert Eagles, customized to reduce recoil * 2x Desert Eagles, designed to be combined * Dan .338 Sniper rifle, formed from the previous pair of D.E.s * Grapnel Gun, custom-made * Combat knives * Metamaterial Optical Camouflage Mantle Entity Burst Online * Occupation - Game-Breaker/Mercenary * Main Equipment ** Change Units: *** Proto Scizor Hades - Level 2 Hunter unit *** Scizor Hades X - Level X(10) Hunter unit *** Threatening Thanatos - Level 50 Hunter unit, requires Conquering Chronos to unleash full power *** Speed Demon - Level 2 Racer unit *** Sonic Ronin - Level 2 Racer unit ** Action Units *** Unleashed Kerberus - Level 3 Augment unit *** Armed Wyvern - Level 5 Augment unit *** Seismic Poseidon - Level 10 Augment unit *** Storming Zeus - Level 10 Augment unit *** Conquering Chronos - Level 50 Augment Unit used in conjunction with Threatening Thanatos |-|Level 2/3= The Proto Scizor Hades unit is a prototype unit, but is still able to hold its own among the Level 2 units. It's a Hunter unit that has superior parameters, able to fight on par with some Level 3 combatants. Its power comes directly from a variety of factors, mainly its prototype status for a Level X unit. Because it's a Level X prototype, the Proto Scizor Hades armor is able to deal serious damage in hand-to-hand combat. Satoshi had once taken self-defense classes out of self-interest, and developed a personal fighting style with the basics of that class. With the power of a Prototype Level X unit, Satoshi's fighting capabilities are dangerous, and are certain to devastate any opponent who doesn't know what they are doing. As far as weapons, he uses the Shinigami Dual-Visor, a pad-like weapon with one end incorporating a double-barreled laser weapon and the other being a thin sword blade with a plasma edge for increased cutting power when in use. The Dual-Visor is only capable of using one side at a time, forcing Satoshi to rely on either the laser gun for long-range combat or using the sword end at close range; it is also incapable of using a Burst Strike. However, the Proto Scizor Hades unit lacks a proper Burst Strike, as the Burst potential it produces is too wild and cannot be focused accurately. Instead, Satoshi uses the Unleashed Kerberus unit to deal Burst Strikes. When used for Burst Strike finishers, the Unleashed Kerberus unit releases its Burst potential as a powerful drop kick or punch imbued with black flames to further increase damage. This attack in and of itself can deplete opponents at full health to near-death states if taken head on. When used to activate Level 3, Satoshi becomes the Kerberus Scizor Hunter, gaining additional armor and powerful gauntlets that can spew black fire. Punching power is significantly increased, and Satoshi himself can easily match an inexperienced Level 5 combatant. Other Level 3 players stand a very small chance of surviving an encounter with the Kerberus Scizor Hunter, and very few can even attempt to defeat him. |-|Level 5= The Armed Wyvern is an incredibly dominating Action unit. With this, Satoshi can access the Wyvern Scizor Hunter Level 5 form, a form that decimates any opponent that faces him. This unit equips him with the Wyvern Blade, a large sword mounted to his right gauntlet capable of igniting its blade with black and purple flames; the Wyvern Cannon, a destructive Ferromagnetic Projectile launcher that coats its projectiles in the same black and purple flames; and the Wyvern Flight unit, a backpack with collapsible wings that can use the aforementioned black and purple flames as a means of propulsion for flight. The Wyvern Flight unit also includes a set of boots that fit over Satoshi's greaves as flight stabilizers. After gaining access to his Level X unit, he has handed over this unit to his partner Nanaha, transferring all its equipment and abilities over to her. |-|Level 10s= The Scizor Hades X unit is the completed form of the Proto Scizor Hades. Like the prototype, Scizor Hades X has dangerously high levels of power. Its combat parameters far exceed that of any other Level X unit, almost reaching Level XX(20)-grade power. That isn't the worst part. Standard Cartridge Drivers can't use Scizor Hades X, as this unit was designed for Satoshi and him alone; any attempts to use Scizor Hades X in a standard Cartridge Driver will leech the attempted user's health until they reach a dangerously low amount. As such, Satoshi utilizes his Shinigami Dual-Visor as a unique Cartridge Driver, named the Shinigami Driver, that is very simplistic in design. A slot with a slide next to it on top trigger the transformation, with two buttons on the front to control which finisher is used. Pressing both buttons, then the right button labelled with an "A" triggers the "Critical Ender" Burst Strike, a simple yet powerful melee attack of Satoshi's choice. Using the left button labelled "B" instead of the A button after pressing both causes Satoshi to activate the "Critical Reaper" Burst Strike, sending a swarm of shadow clones towards a selected group of targets or one single target before having the swarm explode in an abyss of Shadow damage. Worst of all, Scizor Hades X prevents death so long as the armor is active. All damage sustained by the armor is absorbed, though the wounds will appear on the user's body after the transformation is cancelled. All damage that would normally be lethal is completely nullified, meaning the wound left from the lethal attack does not appear on the user's body and is then transferred to the empty HP gauge, which is charged up with energy from death instead of healing items. As such, health items and similar items cannot be used on Satoshi when the armor is active, or it will fill the HP gauge up normally and negate his immortality. When death energy fills up a bar, an orb under the gauge will light up as the gauge returns to its empty state, signalling that it is fully charged and that another orb will be filled. There are five of these orbs to be filled. As of EBO: Resume - Chapter 10, he has filled all five orbs and moved on to creating another unit. An additional Unit Holder capable of holding two more units is held on the belt strap, which is wired into the base-plate of the Shinigami Driver to allow it to harness the specialized data stored in the Seismic Poseidon and/or Storming Zeus Units for additional augmentations. Seismic Poseidon is a Level 10 Augment unit that summons a light blue support robot with a head resembling a trident's tip. Its shape and mass is enough to serve its purpose: acting as additional armor for his arm and providing him with the Seismic Trident weapon. It also has the additional ability of allowing Satoshi to manipulate water freely, granting him the power to lift great bodies of water and distort waterfalls as he pleases. After a minor upgrade, the Seismic Trident can now transform into a three-bladed melee weapon that can attach to his arm to prevent him from losing his grip on the weapon. Storming Zeus is a Level 10 Augment unit that summons a pale yellow robot resembling an eagle. Just like Seismic Poseidon, Storming Zeus is meant to act as additional armor and provides him with the railgun-like Raging Storm weapon on his arm. In addition, the Raging Storm can transform into a bow-like form should the arm Zeus is equipped to become too damaged to use, as well as possessing the ability to manipulate lightning and storms. |-|Level 50s= By filling all five orbs on his Scizor Hades unit and obtaining the data of any player's death, Satoshi can create the Conquering Chronos and the Threatening Thanatos units . When these units are used in conjunction with an upgraded version of his Shinigami Driver, Satoshi can Pause the actions of players around him as if time had stopped through the Chronos unit, while the Thanatos unit enhances the unique ability of Scizor Hades X. While players are suspended within the Pause, they cannot move, remain unaware of Satoshi's actions during the Pause, and other incapable of interacting with anything. In addition, bullets and projected attacks will be frozen in place during Pause, providing Satoshi the opportunity to send his enemies into their own attacks. This new Shinigami Driver Mk.2 features a software upgrade that allows it to handle the powers of Satoshi's Level 50 units. In addition, there's a hardware update to it, changing the design to feature two slots in an x-shape; it also replaces the button-press activation of the first version with a twist-lever that aligns with the two buttons on the belt when activated. However, the extra slots have reduced the Driver to having only one on-board Burst Strike, the Death Drive; in its first use, Satoshi had activated Pause and performed a reverse roundhouse kick on his target before ending the Pause so that his attack took effect. To make up for this, he utilizes a modified Shinigami Dual-Visor designed to function purely as a weapon instead of a weapon-turned-transformation-device. Unlike the original model, the Dual-Visor II (read "Zwei") is capable of finishing attacks independent of the Shinigami Driver Mk.2. In Blade mode, its finisher is Critical Reaping, infusing energy into his sword blade to create a powerful slash attack. Its Beam Gun mode finisher is REDACTED. |-|ERX Incomplete= Using the incomplete fragments of his Eternal Reaper eXtreme cartridge, Satoshi was able to transform himself into a Final Boss-like entity labeled "Incomplete God Kuroto." In this state, Satoshi gains omnipotence, capable of bringing up consoles that can interface with the game's source code whenever and wherever he wants. His durability is absolutely insane, and his hit-point pool rises to an incredible one billion points; the highest value of HP in the entire game. He can generate extra limbs to attack and defend while he codes whatever he needs. In a worst-case scenario, Satoshi can temporarily switch into a spectral form designated "Evolved Genius Kuroto" that is extremely vulnerable to any kind of attack, but possesses incredible speed. He demonstrated the ability to fire energy beams and incredible hand-to-hand combat potential. If it had been completed, ERX would've been capable of creating "Sub-Games," a feature that would've allowed Satoshi to create mini-games within EBO; this would've given him the ability to make a mini-game that could enhance his attack possibilities. |-|Bikes= The Speed Demon is Satoshi's in-game Ducati 1199 Superleggera motorcycle. Aside from several performance-enhancing modifications, the bike features major cosmetic changes sharing the same general motif as Satoshi's combat armor, with a white on black design. Patches of white overlap the black base of the bike. Spiked armor plates have been grafted on to the bike, with asymmetrical wheel rims; the front rim colored red and the back colored blue. A skull-like pattern is applied to the front in a graffiti-like manner, with a smaller variation on the same design on the sides. Sonic Ronin came about after Satoshi's decision to use a different motorcycle from his original Speed Demon. The "Ronin" part of the name comes from the model of motorcycle this is based off of. Its base model is a already a modified motorcycle, a modification of the Buell 1125 made by Ronin Motorworks. These vehicles are limited production, with only 47 of these being produced. Satoshi has taken the data of Ronin Motorworks #29: Sugenoya Masatoshi, and modified it to make it match, if not exceed, his original Speed Demon bike. Aside from the performance modifications, Sonic Ronin includes the same cosmetic changes to as its predecessor, displaying skulls on the vehicle and featuring more sleek armor plating on it. After some time on the bike, he decided to modify the design heavily, expanding the frame length and utilizing a more aggressive design. A skeletal rib-cage-like shroud protects the engine while providing aerodynamic air intakes, with the frame of the bike itself housing the fuel instead of using a gas tank. Trivia * Made at 2 AM in my time zone. Sleep displacement ftw. * Satoshi won Best Antagonist in the 2017 Polls. * Satoshi's hacker group consists of three other people, two females and one other male. ** One of these female hackers will join Satoshi in EBO to carry out their mission. * Satoshi draws inspiration from elements of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and its characters, most specifically (Neo) Dan Kuroto (Deus). * For those wondering how to pronounce his display name, the "G" is intended to be pronounced like the "G" in "golf." The "-en" is pronounced as is, and the "M" is pronounced in the syllable form. This explanation may have strayed from what it was intended to do... * His Shinigami Dual-Visor II etymology: ** Shinigami comes from "Death God" in Japanese, and references Satoshi's achieved immortality. ** Dual-Visor references the weapon's dual-ended weapon, with Visor being the basis of the platform. ** II is read as "Zwei," which is German for "Two" in reference to its upgrade from the previous model. * Speed Demon is a fairly common Racer unit name, though each Speed Demon unit is usually unique to their user. * Satoshi has never had a girlfriend, nor does he intend on getting one. * His birthday is supposed to on Friday the 13th. * Scizor Hades X, Seismic Poseidon, and Storming Zeus were unintentionally given prefixes starting with "S." ** They are also based on the three big gods of the Greek Pantheon: Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Category:Character Category:SAO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:EBO Player